


Nerd Princess meets Nerd Spider

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Series: Useless Heroes Trapped in School [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Peter and Shuri meet in an elevator and become friends.





	Nerd Princess meets Nerd Spider

“Hold the door, please.”

 

Shuri shifted the box on her hands so she could press the ‘open doors’ button a second before they shut close. Right after she did, a skinny white boy appeared on the other side and slid inside the elevator, huffing slightly. He too was carrying a cardboard box, with ‘Peter’s prototype’ scrawled in sharpie on every side she could see, a red and blue cloth sticking out of it, along with what looked like some wrist device still unfinished. The boy, probably Peter, was taller than her, with brown hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead, and puppy-round brown eyes that were staring at her. Upon making eye-contact, he blushed a little before awkwardly pressing the button for the fourth floor without realizing it was already lit up. Amused by his reaction, she decided to talk to him. And it had nothing to do with her curiosity about the prototype he had in the box. Nope, not at all.

 

“Hello. You’re Peter, aren’t you? It appears we’re going to the same floor so I assume you’re a first year too?”

 

Even if it was worded as questions, her tone made it sound like statements, which made him shift only a little nervously.

 

“Yup. Peter Parker, your highness. You- you’re Shuri Udaku, right? I didn’t know we’d be on the same year.  _Oh my god I’m on the same year as Shuri Udaku_.”

 

Her smile turned a little more stiff. As much as she loved her family and country, being recognized as a princess and treated like a western delicate one was a little annoying sometimes. But before she could say anything to the boy, he started talking again and surprised her.

 

“I’m a big fan! I’ve seen some of your inventions and Mr. Stark showed me a few blueprints. Your designs are impressive. I’ve never seen anything like it before!”

 

Now Shuri’s smile was wider than before. Here was a kid her age that was interested and excited about her inventions. He mentioned one of her brother’s friends, Tony Stark, so Peter must’ve had some basic knowledge of his technology, enough to be awed by hers.

 

“You must be the intern Stark’s been gushing about to everyone. He mentioned you were making a suit that gave you the ability to stick to walls and enhanced your strength and agility.”

 

His eyes lit up upon hearing Mr.Stark talked about him and that she payed attention to his creation.

 

“Yes, it actually improves all basic physical abilities while respecting the body’s limits. I came up with the idea while thinking about the firemen and cop’s uniforms and what could make their jobs easier. Help them fight crime and loss.”

 

Shuri liked the way Peter thought, both about his inventions and the use for them. He was smart but wanted to help and put his abilities to good use. She decided then and there the she liked him, they were going to be friends and she was going to introduce him to Nakia, who would appreciate his goals and way of thinking too.

 

But he also was looking sad and lost on his own thought right now, so she nudged him with her elbow and pointed to the elevator panel, that had been showing the number 4 for a while now. They had arrived to their floor but hadn’t noticed, both invested on their conversation.

 

“Come on then, Spider-Boy. Let’s find our rooms and roommates, then you can show me some of your stuff and I’ll show you some of mine.”

 

He groaned when she used one of the many nicknames Mr. Stark had given him, but stepped out of the elevator with a small smile on his face.

 

“I heard you helped your brother, Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner with Mr. Vision’s brain chip and that you found a way to make it durable and improve its functions. Maybe you could tell me how you came up with it? Oh, and m roommate is my boyfriend Ned. We’re in room 407, we already brought up our things, I only had to get this last box. Which room are you in?”

 

“I’ll tell you if you show me how your suit connects with your nerves to read your body’s limits. Okoye and Nakia brought my things up earlier too, because I got distracted at the lab. I think my room is 404, which is close to yours, so we’ll be neighbors too.”

 

His eyes widened in exciting, reminding her even more of an eager puppy.

 

“Our friend MJ is in room 404. You’re gonna be roommates! I was thinking of introducing you two later but this is even better. I have a feeling you’ll get along swimmingly. Now you’ll only have to meet Ned and all of us skippers will be together!”

 

She laughed at how happy he looked at the idea, but was confused by the word ‘skippers’.

 

“Looks like the school saved you the trouble. I’ll go introduce myself to MJ then and I assume I’ll see you later. But why ‘skippers’?”

 

“Oh, because all of us skipped a couple grades and were admitted into college early too. A boy mumbled it depreciatingly at admissions day so we embraced it as our unofficial group name. And since you are our age too, we became friends and you’ll be MJ’s roomie, I automatically included you. Sorry?”

 

He looked a little anxious, like he didn’t know how she’d react, so she just laughed again and nudged him with her elbow before walking over to her room.

 

“Don’t be, I like it. Make sure to bring Ned if you drop by later, I want to meet him too.”

 

And with one last wave, he entered his room, leaving her alone on the hallway. She stood in front of her own door, made sure the box she carried was safely tucked under her arm, and knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I don't care because I love it and it's for @polar-biscuit on Tumblr.


End file.
